Sleeping Beauty
by xMysterious Darknessx
Summary: Riku takes it upon himself to visit the boy he misses so dearly and reminisces on the past; Sora does not realize any of this, however, for he is asleep. Warnings: Fairytale ending implications, Yaoi. Soriku.


**: Sleeping Beauty :

* * *

**

**SoRiku

* * *

**

**One-shot

* * *

**

Riku takes it upon himself to visit the boy he misses so dearly and reminisces on the past; Sora does not realize any of this, however, for he is asleep. Warnings: Fairytale ending implications, Yaoi. Soriku.

* * *

The sound of birds chirping harmoniously and the brief fragments of sunlight that managed to shine through the tree tops gracefully added to the picture of serenity of the moment. A strange figure loomed amongst the shadows, not that he intended any harm, of course, but to be caught, well, that wasn't something he could afford.

Instead, admiring the beauty of the boy which now lay sleeping calmly at the trunk of an extremely wide tree comfortably, his face expressionless and peaceful. His hair was a tousled mess; its brunette spikes in a sloppy disarray. However, in Riku's opinion, it reminded him of the old Sora...

_Two young boys lay on the beach, enjoying the warmth that radiated off the sand. Both of them were around eight years old judging by their size, one had silver hair and azul eyes and was slightly taller than the other, though the other had deep blue eyes and spiky, brown hair which made up for his lack in height. Together they lay on their backs, facing the darkening red sky. "Hey, Riku...?" the brown-haired boy began._

_"Yeah, Sora?" the silver-haired one replied, his gaze shifting over to his friend. _

_"Why does the sky darken at night? I mean, the sun and the moon, their alike, right? So how come it doesn't stay bright?" Sora asked curiously. His nose was scrunched up, meaning this had likely been bugging him for some time now._

_Riku stared at him for a moment and then looked to the sky. "I dunno. I guess it's 'cause people need sleep; it's easier to relax in darkness."_

_Sora frowned in thought. "Really?"_

_Riku smiled. "Really," he replied before reaching an arm out to fiddle with one of the spikes in Sora's hair._

_"Hey, Riku... why is it that you like playing with my hair so much?" Sora asked._

_"'Cause I think it's cute, that's all," he replied, glancing down into Sora's eyes to notice a pinkish blush had spread across Sora's cheeks._

Snapping back into reality, Riku realized he must have taken his hood off for he felt the sun beaming down upon his hair, its radiant warmth heating his head tenderly as he also noticed he was now kneeling beside the sleeping boy, curling his fingers in one of the boy's long, brown spikes. He smiled. "Hey, sleeping beauty," he whispered, a small chuckle escaping his lips at a distant memory...

_"Sora!" Riku's small, childish voice groaned as he hit the boy with a pillow. "Wake up!"_

_"Hmmnngghh," Sora moaned tiredly in response before lazily shifting to face away from Riku. Riku simply pulled him back._

_"Come on, Sora! We'll be late for Tidus' birthday party! There's gonna be a piñata and everything!" Riku encouraged excitedly._

_"You go..." he said, half-awake._

_"Alright, that's it. You asked for it!" Riku said before flipping the boy onto his back and climbing on top of him. "Wake up, sleeping beauty!" And with that said, the silver-haired boy pressed his lips to that of the brunette's, successfully startling him awake._

_Sora gasped and his eyes shot open. Riku pulled away. "Hey!" Sora shouted, hitting Riku with a pillow. "What on _earth_ was that!?"_

_"A kiss," Riku replied, oblivious to any wrong-doing he might have committed. "And hey it worked—you're awake! Maybe fairytales really _do_ have some realistic qualities!"_

_Sora groaned. The reference to the familiar book did not bode well in Sora's opinion, Selphie having made him read it over and over to her a million times--it was already a bad memory as it was, now Sora would always have to deal with picturing himself as the 'princess' and Riku the 'prince'..._

_In Riku's mind, that wasn't such a bad idea._

Riku ran his hand across the teen's tan face, his fingers pausing at his gorgeous, soft lips. A desperate longing arose within Riku and he simply, and pathetically, could not resist. As he brought his lips down for a soft kiss, he used his fingers to turn the boy's chin to face him so as to gain better access. Riku sighed at the feel of Sora's lips; it was like heaven, only better. "Wake up to me, my princess," Riku cooed in a whisper. "Let us escape the cruel reality that is, let us run far away together... Just the two of us."

_Riku stared out of curiosity at the red haired girl, her unfamiliarity so stunning he felt uneasy, as Sora greeted her with friendliness. How had she come here? No one had ever left the islands, and suddenly a small girl dressed in an ostentatious skirt and tank top appears and no ones the least bit curious as to how she got here?_

_"Hey, I'm Sora and this is Riku, what's your name?"_

_"I'm Kairi," she said, offering us both a smile. _

_From then on... life was never the same. It was no longer just Riku and Sora together, oh no, Kairi was always there as well with her doubtless optimism and her desire to be with Sora. Riku craved Sora's attention like a drug, but as most stories go, you never know what you have until you lose it._

_So in a way, Riku could say he was grateful to Kairi--for stealing what was once his and making him realize just how much he loved Sora. At the same time, though, he had felt his patience for the girl wearing thin. Sora now preferred playing fantasy games with Kairi because she let him be the prince for once._

_If Riku had known that's what Sora wanted then he would've gladly played the princess--hell, he had the hair for it; and he was sure he could feign femininity better than Sora..._

_But what Riku couldn't forget most was how in every fairytale re-enactment game, Sora declared his 'undying love' for her as if it were pure poetry... He looked and sounded as if he truly meant it. This undeniably shattered Riku's heart to pieces._

Riku's face now bore a sad expression of unrequited and undying love for Sora. His eyes weren't nearly as radiant and as happy as they had been as a child, when it was only him and Sora. No, now they had dulled in his depression, darkness, and solitude.

"Has it really been two years since I saw you last, Sora?" Riku chuckled to himself. Though he didn't want to believe it, the matter of the fact was that he had remained in darkness for far too long, unwilling to show his face to the boy for fear of rejection. Rejection not only to darkness, but also to the love which Riku so desperately craved.

He ran a hand down Sora's face to acknowledge to truth: Sora had grown. As it was only natural, of course, but now he no longer resembled any sign of childishness but looked so mature... so grown-up and almost un-Sora-like. Riku wanted to shake the boy awake and interrogate the hell out of him but knew if he did so Sora would hate him... how could anyone as pure as Sora love a beast of the dark? And certainly not one as damaged as Riku.

Riku sighed. "If only you knew, Sora..." _Just how much I love you._

_"Let's go, Sora! Just the two of us!" the ditzy red-headed girl had suggested one sunset on the dock while sitting with Sora. Little did she know of Riku's presence from behind, perched high in the tree platform. He had shared a boat with Sora so perhaps she'd assumed he'd gone home early... or perhaps not._

_"What's gotten into you, Kairi?" Sora asked unsurely._

_"I don't know... Riku's changed."_

_"I think you're the one that's changed..."_

_As Riku witnessed this he realized just how much he hated her--she had stolen Sora and now what?! Was she trying to turn him against her? Or was it really true that he had changed...? Riku frowned. Non-sense, he'd always been careful to hide his feelings from the world--especially her and Sora, though only from Kairi because he knew she would run to Sora and tell him all about it..._

A glare rose to Riku's eyes as he thought of her. His hatred flared at her--if she had not come, the darkness would not have followed. It wouldn't have crept silently into Riku's heart in the form of jealousy, and he wouldn't have given in... If not for her, he and Sora would still be at their island, living happily together in peace. But that had not been the case...

_A storm had graced Destiny Islands with its presence that night, much to Riku's silent prediction. The others had no way of knowing, of course. Kairi had been swept away carelessly into another world with Riku but Sora, however, had fought against the darkness. Riku had lost him then, the one thing he regretted doing most—even more-so than giving in to Xemnas' temptations. He had left Sora behind..._

A tear slipped down Riku's face, crashing against Sora's cheek silently. Riku chuckled humorously at how deep a sleeper Sora could be. He sighed. Oh, how he'd missed Sora. Another tear. "I'm sorry, Sora," Riku said roughly as the tears flowed. "I do not deserve you. Therefore, I shall leave you with your new friends to find Kairi. I know you can do it, just... promise me you'll take care of yourself."

Riku smiled at Sora's silence and swore he saw a tear of Sora's own slide down his cheek. "Goodbye, sleeping beauty," he said softly, leaning in to place his lips to Sora's once more. And with one last farewell kiss, Riku vanished, leaving Sora's slumbering form alone out in the peaceful woods.

An hour or so passed by before Sora's friends Donald and Goofy found him against the tree. Donald was fuming mad and Goofy just laughed at his anger. "Sora! Sora!!" Donald shouted at the boy.

Sora opened his eyes tiredly. "Five more minutes..." Sora groaned.

"Five more minutes, my ass!" Donald shouted. He pointed his wand to the high heavens before shouting, "Thunder!!"

"Ahhh!" Sora shouted as a sharp, zapping pain shot through his body. "Damnit, Donald!"

"Well, look on the bright side, Sora," Goofy commented, "Donald just fixed your hair up all nice and spiky, just the way you like it, right?"

Sora lifted his hand to tenderly touch the spikes of his hair. The felt as if they were glued in place. Sora frowned.

"Come on, it's time to go search for the King and Riku!" Donald announced triumphantly.

Sora jumped to his feet immediately at the mention of Riku. "You're right, let's go!" And with either hand he grabbed the two of them and began pulling them along.

"Hey, what's the rush all of a sudden?" Donald asked, fighting to hold his hand a top his head, pressing a hand against it firmly to keep it from flying off.

"I gotta find Riku."

Donald rolled his eyes. "You gonna break down crying and confess your love to him?" he asked sarcastically.

"Exactly," Sora confirmed, with both 100 percent seriousness and a huge grin upon his face.

_I assume you can guess how the rest played out for the two of them..._

**Owari**

So, another SoRiku fic for you to enjoy! Let me know if you liked it and/or want more. These two are a long-time obsession of mine and I love them to death :3 Anywho, hope you liked it!

xMDx


End file.
